


The Frog King

by strvwberrymilk



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Based off of a dub of a comic on youtube, F/M, Frog King!Zacharie, Romance I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strvwberrymilk/pseuds/strvwberrymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zacharie had kept a secret behind that mask of his, and when The Batter finds out he doesn't care about his noble actions, he's just another creature to be purified. You aren't having anything off the sort. (Zacharie/You)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frog King

You crossed your arms from your position behind the Batter and watched the events unfold emotionlessly. You had your suspicions about Zacharie's identity all along, but brushed them off. You spaced out a took only a moment to reevaluate your morals when they were at each others throats. Well, more like Batter was attack Zacharie mindlessly. You originally just sat back and watched as his add-ons were all defeated and Zacharie got the upper hand, this quickly changed as Batter proceeded to strange him with his own mask. With a heavy sigh you stepped forward.  
"Alright, that's enough Batter." You said coldy only to receive no response except for Zacharie's ragged pleads.  
"I said, that's ENOUGH!" You yelled and used your puppeteer-powers to yank the Batter back towards you and on his knees.  
"What are you doing?" He growled.  
"I am the puppeteer, not you. Now I have been incredibly fair with letting you fight as you please, but when I say stop you stop. Understood?" You asked.  
"....Understood." He grumbled and you released your psychic hold on him. Slowly you walked over to Zacharie and knelt down to pick up his mask as he regulated his breath.  
"Are you alright?" You asked, your voice laced with worry.  
"Y....Yes....Thank you." He said and reached for his mask, which you yanked away.  
"I'll be keeping your mask, as a reminder of what happened. And I really want your mask." You said and smiled coyly before getting up and offering him your hand. His eyes widened before a smiling and taking your hand.  
"Now, I'll need some luck tickets and your best bat, for free." You said and put his mask on.  
"But....fine." He said reluctantly.  
"Good. Also Batter, I trust you won't attack him again?" You asked menacingly to receive a vigorous nod. When Zacharie was out of earshot you leaned over to the Batter and whispered, "Also if you hurt MY merchant again I'll be the one purifying YOU.". He gulped nervously and nodded.


End file.
